


Summer's End

by juice817, semaphoredrivethru



Series: Past Curfew [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Teen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life goes on, whether Oliver believes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer's End

**Author's Note:**

> According to the world of Harry Potter, a witch or wizard is considered "of age" once they reach 17. I'll be leaving the underage warning off from now on, but so long as someone is under 18, I'll keep the "chooses not to warn." Deal?
> 
>  _First posted January 9, 2007._

After Nigel's last owl, Oliver wallowed for days. Nothing made him smile, and he didn't really even want to fly, which shocked him in the corner of his mind but not enough to pull him out of the dumps he'd fallen into. At some point school ended, and he went back home without realising. Then one day he went into the room he'd shared with Bill for some completely stupid reason that he couldn't remember seconds after walking in, because the memories felled him, stealing his breath and mind and strength. He collapsed to the floor and cried until he was sick.

His mother found him curled on the floor around the mess and bundled him off to bed, sure he was dying of some unnatural disease (although the mediwitch she called didn't find a thing wrong), and Oliver didn't have the wherewithal to reassure her. Eventually he got out of bed, and eventually he started flying again, and on the first of July he was in practice gear at the Puddlemere training pitch, not sure he really wanted to be there but not having anything better to do. His malaise lasted just as long as it took for that first quaffle to come flying at him, at which point his years of training and playing and living and _breathing_ Quidditch kicked in and he smashed it out of the pitch with a loud _whoop_ that echoed over the cheers of the players. He grinned at them even as he blushed, and they hit another one straight at him.

That night Oliver went out with the team and got properly drunk for the first time, and when they returned to the rooms the players used during training Oliver collapsed on his bunk in a haze that allowed every last precious memory of Bill to parade through his mind without pause or restraint. The next morning not even the memories could get through the hangover. The second string Seeker gave him a potion that fixed every last physical pain, and Oliver resolved not to ever drink that much again, and not to ever think of Bill again. He knew he'd never love another man, and so must throw himself into his career to fill the void of the rest of his life.

Oliver threw himself into his week with Puddlemere to the point that they kept him right up until he had to leave for his seventh year at Hogwarts. Not one for writing (Bill was _different_ ), Oliver sent one or two short notes to Angie, because he was nervous and excited about playing with the team and had to tell her, and because it was just wicked that he got to stay for two months. His mum got the same short, stilted notes, although she sent him long encouraging letters every week that he honestly didn't have time to read. He was glad Angie didn't do that to him, because while his mum said the same things all the time, he'd have had to read Angie's letters, and he was so exhausted by the end of each day of working on the level of professionals that he showered and dropped unconscious into his bunk each night. He loved it.

Angie had, for her own part, kept herself occupied here and there during her family's usual holiday at the shore. She hadn't really been bothered by Oliver's lack of writing, since they both knew his hands were better at holding brooms and quaffles than scrolls and quills, but she had worried for a while that he might come back just as horrifically miserable as he'd gone. At least until she got the first short note from her best mate; it had been so comfortably _Oliver_ that Angie had relaxed and stopped feeling guilty for enjoying sun and sand. She'd even managed to make a new friend over the summer hols.

Standing on Platform 9 3/4 and waiting for Oliver so they could get seats together just like they always did, Angie made eye contact with her new friend and waved at him, still not entirely sure if their summer friendship would carry over now that they had to go back to school and houses and all that. But then he grinned at her and brushed his hair back, and Angie relaxed. At the same time, she couldn't help but give a wistful sigh as she wondered if any of the fun and fit boys at school liked girls at all.

Out of the corner of her eye, Angie saw Oliver coming through to the platform, and she gave a whoop of joy, the other boy forgotten for a moment as she hurried over. "Wood!" she called, and hugged him fiercely. "Bloody hell, you got so _tall_!"

Oliver laughed and wrapped his arms around Angie, picking her up as he hugged her and turning them in a circle. "Not _that_ tall," he said modestly. "But Mum did have to buy me new jeans." He grinned, then tightened his arms around her and just held her for several long seconds. "Damn, I missed you," he muttered.

"Missed you, too," Angie said, stepping back only when she realised they were attracting a bit of attention. As nice as it would be to have people think she was the girlfriend of one of the best looking boys in school, that wouldn't work very well at all with the idea she had for the coming school year. Squeezing Oliver one more time, Angie stepped back and grinned up at him. "Come on," she said, fairly bouncing with enthusiasm. "Let's find seats and you can tell me all about what it's like when you get to play with the big boys. Oh," she paused, eyes getting wide, "I mean..."

"It's bloody well brilliant, is what," Oliver said, grinning down at Angie as he led the way onto the train. He was briefly distracted by how very _short_ the firsties were as they ran down through the train; had he ever been so small? Shaking his head, Oliver pushed through the other students and found a car completely empty. With a satisfied sound, Oliver grabbed Angie's hand and led her inside, putting their bags up in the racks before throwing himself into one seat and putting his feet up on the seat across, effectively taking up half the car. "Sit," he said and laughed.

Angie sat next to Oliver, her denim-clad legs crossed and hands clasped together. "Is it like we thought it would be?" she asked, forgetting all of her worry, forgetting that the year before they'd hardly talked Quidditch like they used to. "The drills and the coaching and the equipment?" Not really waiting for Oliver to answer, Angie sighed happily and leant back. "I wish I could have been there, too."

"Even better," Oliver said, face alight and eyes dancing. "It was the very best summer ever. The drills were wicked hard, and the equipment is top of the line, and the coach is a right bastard." Oliver sighed happily too and nudged Angie with one elbow. "I wish you'd been there with me. You canna tell a soul," he continued, brogue thickening a bit with his excitement, "but they've promised to sign me as long as I don't injure m'self this year. Soon as school's out, I'm theirs."

"They have?!" Angie squealed and launched herself at Oliver, not caring if anyone were to see now. He was going _pro_ and Angie was the only one who knew and she couldn't remember _ever_ hearing better news in her entire life. "Sweet Merlin, Oliver, that's so _unbelievable_!"

Oliver held her tight, the news finally sinking in now that he'd told Angie. He hadn't even told his mum and dad yet, even though he knew they'd be thrilled for him, and his dad was going to be almost as excited as he and Angie were. He was going pro. Oliver buried his face in Angie's hair and let the grin spread. They were going to pay him to play quidditch. Oliver ruthlessly squashed the part of him that wanted to tell Bill, but the thought had done its damage, and the smile was gone. He sighed, a small unconscious sound, and tried to get the excitement back. "Professional quidditch," he murmured into Angie's ear. "Haven't even told Mum and Dad yet."

Laughing happily, Angie pulled back and kissed him soundly before settling back in her seat again. "I always said you have all the luck," she said, and stuck her tongue out at him. "But now you make my holiday sound all dull and drab compared, even if I did have a brilliant time, myself. Even got to play some quidditch, too, which was brill." She gave Oliver a sly look. "And you'll never guess who I played with, either."

"No, I doubt I will, so you'll just have to tell me." Oliver slouched back into his seat, relaxing. Seventh year, and then he was _through_. He shot her a sideways look. "I didn't have a holiday, by the by. I'd take it again in a heartbeat, but it wasn't a holiday." He smirked, then softened. "I'm glad you had a fun summer, Ang." He stretched then settled in more comfortably, body swaying with the rhythm of the train as it lurched out of the station. "Tell me about it?"

Angie grabbed Oliver's hand and squeezed it for a few seconds before letting go. "I'd say you needed it," she said softly, and then moved on, because she wasn't going to let Bill-bloody-Weasley ruin things this year. He obviously didn't deserve it if he didn't fix things with Oliver when he had the chance, the great freckled git. But then she blinked and grinned, forcibly shifting her focus to her summer just as the door to their compartment slid open.

"There you are," a newly familiar voice said with a laugh, and Angie turned to see Terence Higgs standing in the doorway, grinning at her. "Do you know I nearly got hexed by one of your prefects just for looking suspicious?" His eyes flicked over to Oliver, and looked him over slowly. Angie smirked; this just might work.

"It's not my fault you've got bad taste in house mates," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. "Come on in, Terence. You know Oliver, right?"

Still grinning, it took Terence a second or two to look away from Oliver long enough to take the seat across from Angie. "The world's most perfect best mate? Why, you're famous, Wood," he said in a dry voice, deftly moving his leg out of the way when Angie tried to kick him.

Oliver moved his own legs, shifting to sit straight and putting his feet flat on the floor. "Higgs," he said warily. He shot Angie a questioning look; what was a Slytherin doing in _their_ train car? Even if he was a good-looking Slytherin. Oliver caught himself looking over the slim Seeker's build again and looked away, out the window, but he could still see hot hazel eyes looking back at him from under thick black hair. Very good-looking.

"Terence's parents holiday the same place mine do," Angie explained. "And this summer we..." she trailed off, hearing her name being called out in the narrow walkway. "I've got to go," she said abruptly. "Alicia's looking for me; I forgot to find her before we left, and you just _know_ she'll lay into me if we don't go find a corner and be girls for a bit." She jumped up, and dashed out the door, letting it bounce shut behind her as she disappeared without giving either boy a chance to say a word.

Terence snorted and shook his head. "Well, at least she introduced us," he said after a beat, and then pulled his satchel up onto the seat next to him, digging out a pad of paper and a self-sharpening pencil.

Oliver kept staring out the window. "I knew who you were already." He caught Higgs' movement out of the corner of his eye and finally couldn't resist, too curious for his own good. He turned and saw the other boy drawing with broad, expert strokes. Instead of asking the obvious question, Oliver said, "Most perfect best mate?" What on earth had Angie said? She knew enough about him that it worried him a bit. Not that he didn't trust her, but still. Girls talk. "What did she say about me?"

Hazel eyes flicked up to Oliver's face for a second, and Terence grinned. "She said you're a wicked captain, a brilliant friend and you know the meaning of life but she's not allowed to tell anyone since it's your secret to tell," he teased. "She also let slip you trained with Puddlemere this summer."

It made Oliver snort out a laugh. "The only thing I know is quidditch," he said, "everything else she made up. Except Puddlemere, but that's the bit that's a secret. Or was, I don't suppose it matters much now it's over." Oliver started to relax a little. He didn't know what he'd expected from a Slytherin, but whatever it was, Higgs wasn't it. "I'm sorry Malfoy bumped you from the House team," he offered quietly. Oliver couldn't think of much worse than not being allowed to play, especially when it was just because some arrogant git had a rich dad. "He should have had to wait his turn."

"It's all right," Terence said, shrugging off the pinched look that briefly shrouded his face. "I didn't precisely fit in there, anyhow. And it gives me more time for my art, at least." He shrugged again and flipped his sketch pad shut. "Don't be cross with Angie for telling, though; she just got to bragging about your letters and it slipped out. What was it like, anyhow? Playing with big boys, I mean."

Oliver flushed red, not sure if he was imagining the suggestive tone in Higgs' voice or not. "Er," he said, and then cleared his throat and tried again. "It was wicked. It was really hard work; they fly on a whole different level than a House team does." Now it was Oliver's turn to shrug. "Drills and training and flying all day, and no energy for anything but sleeping after." Oliver went an even darker red when he realised how that might sound, and he hurried to add, "We did go out in a group the first night, but only the once. Like I said, we were all exhausted. Coach is a bastard, wore us out completely."

Everything he said seemed to have double meanings, so Oliver bit his tongue and just shut up. What was wrong with him? Hopefully it was only him, and Higgs wouldn't hear the things Oliver did in his own words.

Terence laughed and gave a quick, almost shy smile. "Yeah, I've known a few blokes like that," he said softly, and then cleared his throat, suddenly unsure of himself for a moment. "Seventh year. Pretty amazing, isn't it?"

Oliver grinned, a lightning fast expression that lit up his face. "Yeah. It'll be so strange, not having school next year." Oliver's grin widened as he thought that instead of class he'd have more drills and more training, and flying all day every day. "Wicked," he murmured. "But we have to do this year first. Wonder who Dumbledore got for Defense, have you heard?"

Talk turned to school and classes, and Oliver was surprised when Angie opened the door again to realise how much time had passed, and how easy Higgs was to talk to. He smiled up at her. "Done being a girl, then?"

Angie laughed. "Never," she said, coming in. Alicia followed after her and gave Terence a suspicious glance as he slid over to let her have the seat across from Angie, but seemed willing enough to let it go for now. There was a long pause, and then Angie turned to Alicia, asking her how the flying was in France, since she'd gone for a couple of weeks over the summer, and if the boys there were any good at quidditch, since no one had ever heard of the French winning the World Cup in recent memory.

Opening his sketch pad again, Terence wedged himself in the corner, looking over his unlikely company through the mask of his dark fringe. His eyes landed on Oliver and lingered until he caught Oliver's gaze, and Terence grinned at him, almost shy again. "Maybe," he said quietly, knowing better than to interrupt girls when they were talking, "Maybe you could show me a few tricks you've picked up?"

Oliver looked a bit relieved not to be in the middle of the girls' conversation, and nodded. "Sure," he said, not really sure at all. That shy grin made him feel... he didn't know. But he felt something. "I can show you some things, I guess." Oliver glanced back out the window at the dark clouds and rain, and then grinned back at Terence. "Maybe not today, though."

It was Terence's turn to blush under his light tan, but one corner of his mouth stayed quirked up as he ducked his head for a second, fidgeting with his sketch pad. "Yeah," he laughed, looking up again. "By the time we get to the school, it'll be too late to play, anyhow. I'm a bit rusty since I got pushed off the team, anyhow."

"You never forget," Oliver murmured. He turned away to look out the window, remembering when he'd thought the exact same thing watching Bill fly at his house just a few months ago. Had it really only been that long? Less than six months. Sometimes it felt like forever, but the pain was always there. Oliver rested his forehead against the cold glass and closed his eyes. God, he just wanted to _forget_.

Terence hummed in quiet agreement, but didn't say anything else just yet. It was uncomfortable enough, riding with a bunch of Gryffindors; he didn't need to make things worse by pushing whatever button it was that had the other boy so moody all of a sudden. "Maybe tomorrow, if it isn't raining too much," he said instead, offering a half-grin instead. "Or if I haven't got too many classes, since I think I lost my mind when I did my schedule last year."

Oliver pulled himself back into _now_ with an effort. "Yeah," he said, voice rough. He forced a smile and turned back to Terence. "Whenever you want, just let me know." The grin became a bit more natural as Oliver added, "My class load is as easy as I could make it."

"Well, we can't all be future Quidditch stars," Terence said, but was interrupted from saying any more when Angie laughed loudly.

"Yeah, before we all know it, Oliver will be on the cover of some magazine," she said, elbowing him in the side. "Just you watch."

Oliver blushed and laughed and gave Angie a warning look, but was saved from trying to find something else to talk about by the lurching stop of the train. Once the Dementors had been chased off and the train started up again, they had plenty to discuss, and none of it had anything to do with quidditch.

~**~**~**~**~

It was a strange sort of friendship, but Oliver found he actually liked Terence. He was wicked with a pencil, had a quiet sense of humour and a quick grin that Oliver always _felt_ in the pit of his stomach. And Oliver started noticing other things too; nothing he could really put into words, but the way Terence held himself, something in the other boy's eyes, and Oliver realised he wasn't Not Thinking about Bill nearly as often. He started to think about coming out to some of his friends, and that maybe someday he'd really find someone else he could like. But he still dreamed of Bill.

"Hey," Oliver said, dropping to the ground next to Terence. It was almost the end of September already, the leaves changing and a nip to the air. Terence was drawing again, as he always was, although he wouldn't always show Oliver whatever it was he drew. Oliver brought his knees up and put his arms around them, loosely linking his hands. "I want to tell you something."

Jumping slightly, Terence closed his sketch pad quickly and looked up with a blush. He'd been so engrossed in what he was working on, he hadn't even heard Oliver's approach, which could have been more than slightly embarassing if his friend had seen what he was working on. Terence had had his suspicions about Oliver, thanks to some of the things Angie had said over the summer, but since they'd become friends, he hadn't seen enough to be comfortable taking the sort of risk showing all of his drawings would be.

"Really?" he asked, buying time to compose himself as he brushed his fringe from his eyes and grinned at the other boy. "Finally going to tell me the secret of life, are you?"

Oliver laughed a bit nervously. "The secret of _my_ life, maybe." He blew out a breath and looked out, over the grounds. "Angie's the only other one I've told. I'm queer."

There was a long pause, while Terence narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Oliver. "That so?" he asked, nearly sneering from pure habit. "You having me on, Wood? Flint somehow put you up to this?"

"No," Oliver said, disgusted and slightly hurt. "Flint's a stupid git, you know that better than most. Nevermind." Oliver stood and brushed off the seat of his jeans, already regretting the decision to tell Terence and just glad he hadn't said the rest. _I'm attracted to you_.

Scrambling up after Oliver, Terence grabbed his friend's arm. "Wait," he said. "No. It's just... I guess I'm just used to Slytherins winding up the queer Seeker who got booted from the team. I mean..." he blushed and let go of Oliver's arm. "I'm okay with it, if you really are, mate."

"I really am." Oliver turned to look at Terence. "You are, too? Or is it just something your House mates say to make fun of you?" Oliver folded his arms, still stung by Terence's instinctive distrust.

Terence shrugged, trying to act like it didn't matter, but he wouldn't quite meet Oliver's eyes. "I wasn't as careful in the showers as I thought I was," he said quietly. "Snape said it made the others _uncomfortable_ and I'd do best to not make myself so vulnerable any more. Personally, I think Flint was just hacked off I wasn't eyeing him; that git's hung like a dormouse, you know."

Oliver laughed softly. "I didn't, but it explains a lot." He relaxed but only briefly, tensing again as he decided to tell Terence after all. "There's more." Oliver flushed red. "I'm attracted to you. I thought you should know so if it makes you uncomfortable I can, I don't know, leave you be. Or just be careful to keep it to myself." It occurred to Oliver now, after it was too late to keep it a secret, that simply telling him might make Terence uncomfortable and that he may have just lost his newest friend.

But Terence just gave that slow, shy grin, and stepped a bit closer. "It's okay," he said, looking Oliver over slowly like he'd been doing on the sly for weeks now. "You don't have to keep it to yourself if I don't have to keep it to myself." He paused and looked up, hazel eyes gone dark green thanks to all the house colours he wore. "If that's okay with you."

"Yeah," Oliver said hoarsely, meeting Terence's eyes with a dull sort of shock. _He wants me._ "It's okay with me." He grinned suddenly. "So now what?" he asked, stepping up to Terence and letting his hands drop to his sides, surreptitiously wiping damp palms against his thighs.

Terence looked around them; normally fairly quiet, his favourite drawing spot was empty but for the two of them. He grinned brightly right back at Oliver, and stepped closer, reaching up and cupping the side of Oliver's head in one hand. "Now, I..." he whispered, but didn't finish whatever it was he was going to say. Instead, he clumsily pressed their mouths together, bumping their noses until he tilted his head and kissed Oliver.

Oliver tilted his head too, leaning into his first kiss in months. He closed his eyes; Terence tasted different than Bill. Oliver stopped that thought in its tracks and focused on Terence. Bill was the past. Oliver put his hands on Terence's hips and moved even closer, ghosting his tongue over the other boy's bottom lip. "Let's not do this here," Oliver murmured, but he kissed Terence again.

"Where else?" Terence asked, and then returned the flick of tongue to Oliver's mouth, teasing his lips open. It had been a while since he'd kissed anyone, but just like flying, snogging wasn't the sort of thing a bloke could forget. It didn't really seem like Oliver was planning on going anywhere in the near future, but Terence still brought his other hand up, framing his friend's face as he tried to deepen the kiss.

"I don't know," Oliver said, nearly whimpering as he opened to Terence's kiss, his tongue, starting to lose himself in the pleasure of touching and being touched again. He was starting not to care, too; he hadn't realised how much he'd _missed_ this until right this moment.

They were roughly the same height, so when Terence closed the small gap between their bodies, they were suddenly pressed together from shoulder to groin. With a soft noise, Terence slid his tongue along Oliver's and curled his arms around Oliver's strong torso. His hearing was buzzing and his cock was at attention, and Terence almost didn't hear the group of kids until they were about to come around the bend in the path. Knowing there was no way he and Oliver would be able to look like they'd been doing anything other than what they had, Terence pulled back from the kiss and grinned at the other boy.

"Let's get out of here," he said in a low voice, snatching up his sketch pad and hurrying down the hill with Oliver hot at his heels as they ducked behind a large pile of boulders just seconds before they would have been seen. The rocks formed a small, semi-private nook, and Terence pulled Oliver into it, snogging momentarily forgotten in the face of their near-discovery. They stood there, silent, as they listened to the intruders pass very near, and when it looked like they'd pulled it off, Terence turned to Oliver and grinned at him again.

Oliver grinned back. "That was close," he murmured. It occurred to him to resent that they had to hide, but then again he wasn't the sort to want to share something as private as sex with the general public, either. He leaned back against a boulder and ran his hand through his short hair, surprised to find his fingers shaking a bit. Blowing out a breath, Oliver reached out and curled his fingers into the waistband of Terence's jeans. He tugged lightly. "So."

Terence laughed and stumbled forward, deliberately pressing Oliver against the stone. "So," he murmured, one hand going to Oliver's waist. Slowly, Terence rubbed their noses together and kissed Oliver with the lightest of touches, and then again, still grinning as he nipped at Oliver's lips. "Where were we?"

"Not far enough," Oliver murmured back. He rested his forehead against Terence's and smiled. Yeah, he'd missed the sex, very much, but it was really nice to have someone again, or at least have the possibility of having someone. And this someone was _here_ instead of far away. Tilting his head, Oliver cupped Terence's face in one hand and kissed him slowly.

"Yeah," Terence whispered in agreement, coaxing Oliver's tongue out with his own and tangling them together. Oliver tasted so good, and Terence moaned very softly as he sucked the other boy's tongue into his mouth, the taste of Oliver filling him.

Oliver's breath caught in his lungs and he moved against Terence, his hands going to squeeze Terence's arse and pull him in as they kissed again and again and again. "I love snogging," Oliver said between licks at Terence's lips. "You taste brill."

"Thanks," Terence said, kissing Oliver yet again. "So do you."

It made Oliver laugh and relax, although he didn't stop kissing Terence. Oliver tasted him thoroughly before pulling slowly away so he could sit on the ground again. Back against the boulder, he reached up and tugged at Terence's hand. "Sit with me," he said, suddenly absurdly shy. _Hold me for awhile_.

Confused, Terence sat next to Oliver, slinging an arm over his friend's shoulders. "What is it?" He'd been sure there was going to be more snogging, maybe even some groping, but now he wasn't as convinced. "Don't tell me you're still a virgin with kisses like that, mate."

Oliver turned into Terence, resting a hand on his stomach. "Nope," he murmured a bit smugly. Curling his fingers into Terence's shirt, Oliver tugged it up and slid his hand under. "It's just my knees were shaky." Oliver grinned and then leaned in to kiss him again.

Terence laughed back and slid his hand up Oliver's knee, along the inside of his thigh as they kissed. "Well, alright then," he said between kisses, grinning and feeling like they had all the time in the world for this. "God, I've wanted to do this for weeks," he confessed with a laugh, and sucked on Oliver's lower lip with a playful sound.

"Yeah?" Oliver blushed. Bill never seemed - Oliver took a breath and refused to finish that thought. "I wish I'd known." He moved his hand down, cupping Terence through his jeans as they kissed again.

With a quiet whimper, Terence bit his own lip for a second, and then kissed Oliver harder. "Now you know," he said, and slid his own hand higher up Oliver's thigh, rubbing. The side of his hand rubbed along Oliver's groin, teasing him through his jeans, and Terence pulled Oliver closer by the shoulder.

Oliver opened his legs wider so Terence had plenty of room and whispered, "Touch me," against his lips. His own hand moved steadily, rubbing Terence slowly and firmly. "Please."

"Okay," Terence said dumbly, cupping Oliver and squeezing his length. Oliver moaned, and Terence swallowed the sound, rubbing him harder, drawing out more noises, and groaning once in return. "You like that, huh?" he asked, breaking off the kiss and setting to mauling Oliver's neck, pulling the collar of his turtle-necked jumper out of the way and sucking on the exposed skin there.

"Yeah," Oliver gasped, head falling back. "Feels so good." Fuck. He'd _missed_ this, missed the rush of pleasure that melted him from the inside out, missed having someone else's hands on him. Terence wasn't Bill, and it wasn't the same, but it was close enough that Oliver could feel his control, his sense of self, slipping away. He brought his hands up to tangle in Terence's hair, thicker but not as long as he was used to. _Bill_. Oliver drew in a shuddering breath and forced the memories away again.

Oliver jumped, nearly pulling Terence's hair out at the roots when a familiar voice called out from the other side of the boulder, "Oliver? I swear I saw you coming this way!" He let his head thunk back against the rock.

"Fuck," he muttered. "It's Angie. It'll serve her right to see what she interrupted." Oliver began to smooth his hands through Terence's hair in apology for almost ripping it out, but other than that, he didn't move.

Terence groaned and pressed his face against Oliver's shoulder and then his neck. "She's already seen me in one compromising position. I reckon another won't matter," he said, moving his hand up to Oliver's waist and curling up against Oliver's solid body just as Angie came into view.

"There you are!" she said, and then stopped dead in her tracks as she took in the scene before her. Terence was all but wrapped around Oliver, his face hidden from view, and Oliver had his hands in the Slytherin boy's hair, almost petting him. Oliver's legs were spread wide, his breathing laboured, his lips swollen and his cheeks flushed and there was a distinct bulge in the crotch of his trousers, and he didn't look pleased to see Angie at all. After even just the one and only time they'd slept together, Angie could clearly recognise Oliver turned on. "Oh, dear," she said, eyes wide and hand flying up to cover her mouth as she just _froze_ , too flustered to know what to do next.

"Here I am," Oliver agreed dryly. "Did you need me for something?" Oliver fought the urge to be caustic, to take his frustrations out on Angie. She was his best mate, and the one who'd introduced him to Terence in the first place. But god, it was hard. That thought made him snort out a laugh. It wasn't the only thing hard. His natural good humour began creeping back and he smiled up at her.

"Um..." Angie said, and then shook her head. "Nothing that can't wait," she finally said at last, closing her eyes briefly and covering her face in mortification. "Er... Hi, Terence?"

"Hello, Angelina," Terence said, voice muffled. "I don't suppose I could convince you to..."

"Hmm? Oh!" Angie jumped, suddenly mobile again. "I'll just... I'll leave you two to it. Be! I'll leave you _be_." She groaned and gave up. "Bye," she said at last, and dashed away. At the very least, her hot blush was mostly hidden by the dark shade of her skin, she reflected, running back up the hill to the school as soon as she was out of eyesight of the boys.

Oliver watched her go, the mood completely broken. "Well," he said lamely, and then started to laugh.

Laughing, Terence pulled away just enough to lean back right next to Oliver. He bent his legs and rested his arms over his knees and blew out a breath of air, nudging Oliver with his shoulder. "Bet you weren't expecting that sort of reaction for telling me," he said, grinning.

Oliver nudged him back. "No, but hope springs eternal." He lifted a hand to run his fingers through Terence's hair again. "Next time let's find somewhere more private, yeah?"

Terence's grin softened to a smile, and he leaned in, kissing Oliver sweetly. "Sure thing," he said, grabbing one of Oliver's hands and lacing their fingers together.

He had a boyfriend, Oliver realised with a sense of shock. Someone to hang out with, or someone to _make_ out with, at least. He tightened his fingers on Terence's and smiled back as he rested his forehead on the other boy's. Nuzzling with his nose, Oliver stole one last slow but chaste kiss. "We'd better stop before Angie has to come find us again."

"Knowing her, she might just do that and forget to warn us on purpose," Terence said with a soft laugh, and nipped at Oliver's lips playfully.

"Yeah," Oliver laughed, tilting his head to turn the light teasing kiss into something deeper. "You're right." Oliver tangled his tongue with Terence's, coaxing it into his mouth and sucking lightly before pulling away just enough to murmur, "Still, don't really want to give a show, you know?" In direct contradiction to his words, Oliver let his hand trail from Terence's hair, stroking down his chest to cup his groin.

Instead of answering right away, Terence only groaned and stretched his legs out, hooking one over Oliver's. "Keep at that, and I won't care," he admitted in a low voice, and sucked on Oliver's lower lip. "Please, Oliver. Don't tease?"

Oliver moved his hand away, resting it on Terence's hip. "Sorry," he whispered, breath coming just a bit too fast. He pressed their foreheads together. "I'm sorry. It's just... it's been awhile."

"It's okay," Terence panted, his mind whirling as he cupped Oliver through the other boy's jeans. They needed somewhere more private, somewhere Angie couldn't find them and where they could do this and more. "Do you think there's anyone about just now?" he breathed, squeezing Oliver's cock. "In your dorm, I mean."

"Um," Oliver said. He closed his eyes and lifted his hips up, into Terence's hand. "No," he finally said. Oliver swallowed and forced his eyes open. "The others are in Arithmancy. I think."

Terence squeezed Oliver again, and then forced himself to let go before he spoke again. "We could... we could go there," he suggested, holding Oliver's eyes with his own. "If you want to," he added quickly, licking his lips nervously.

Oliver nodded, almost moaning at the thought of having someone inside him again. "I want to," he said quietly and managed a shaky smile. He got to his feet, wincing as he adjusted himself, and then helped Terence up too. "Percy'll never forgive me for bringing a Slytherin into Gryffindor Tower," Oliver said with a smirk.

Grinning wickedly, Terence laughed. "You could always tell him it was to fuck me over his bed," he suggested with a leer, and jerked his head in the general direction of the castle. "Speaking of..."

With a laugh, Oliver took Terence's hand in his and started walking. "I've never fucked anyone in my life, and besides," he laughed again, "I try not to tell Percy anything. He has a gift for taking the fun out of things."

"Never?" Terence asked, keeping a weather eye out in case he needed to let go of Oliver's hand. But it felt nice, and it seemed to be keeping the urge to grind against Oliver at bay, as though this was enough that he didn't need to beg for it all, even though Terence's body was all but singing to feel the other boy already.

"Nope." Oliver tightened his grip on Terence, smile fading slightly. His free hand rubbed absently at his chest, over his heart. It still ached at odd moments. Oliver realised this moment wasn't that odd, considering what he was about to do, and shoved the thought away. "I've never topped," he finished quietly. Immediately as the words left his mouth, Oliver had a flash of Angie nude under him at the end of last year and shook his head. "Well, I guess I did, once, but..." Oliver shrugged and blushed. "It was a girl."

Terence stopped in his tracks and just _stared_ at Oliver for a few seconds before snorting in amusement. "Sex fiend," he said with a laugh, letting go of Oliver's hand only to wrestle him into a loose choke hold. When Oliver pulled free, Terence shoved him playfully, still laughing.

Oliver shoved back, laughing too although his face was even darker red now. "It wasn't my idea, believe me. But it was okay."

"Just okay?" Terence asked, laughing at they mock wrestled their way into the castle, sending a group of Firsties scattering. Squirming, Terence managed to push Oliver face-first against a wall. Pinning Oliver in place with his own slim body, Terence _innocently_ rubbed his still-hard cock against Oliver's hip and murmured, "You're missing out, you know."

With a soft moan Oliver shifted and rubbed back, moving his arse over the bulge in Terence's jeans. He put his forehead against the cold stone wall in front of him. "I don't think I am, actually." Oliver let his head roll, pressing his cheek to the wall so he could see Terence's mouth, _right_ there. "Will you fuck me, please?"

"We'll see," Terence said in a strained voice, letting go of Oliver and stepping back so he wouldn't just rut against his friend right there in the middle of the hallway. Glancing around to see that there wasn't anyone else about, Terence leant back in again. "Personally, I was thinking about sucking you off," he breathed, and then kissed the nape of Oliver's neck. "And if we don't get privacy soon, I'm just going to have to get on my knees right here, and I don't think that'll help with people not knowing you're queer."

Oliver pulled free and grabbed Terence, shoving him against the wall and kissing him hard before grabbing his hand. "C'mon," Oliver said. His breath was already coming too fast. He set off for Gryffindor Tower in a walk so fast it was nearly a jog, tugging Terence along behind him. He kept moving until he had to stop to whisper the password to the Fat Lady so he could pull Terence into the common room. It was, fortunately, empty, since Oliver couldn't have managed to think clearly enough to sneak Terence in if it hadn't been, and then finally they were in the seventh year dorm. Oliver shoved the door shut and leaned back against it, pulling Terence into another hard, desperate kiss.

"Please," he moaned into Terence's mouth as they kissed. God, he'd _missed_ this so much, and if Terence didn't quite taste right or feel right in his arms, so fucking what? It still felt brilliant, and it was all he had.

Terence just moaned back and nodded, pushing his hands up under Oliver's jumper and grinding their hips together. Oliver felt _amazing_ against him, under his hands, against his lips, and Terence couldn't believe they hadn't done this weeks ago. Somehow, they managed to get Oliver's jumper off, followed quickly by Terence's, and Terence curved his hands over Oliver's ribs as he bent in and sucked on Oliver's pulse point. He wanted to ask if Oliver wanted to do this in front of the door or in his bed with the curtains closed, but all that came out was a weak, "Here?" as he kissed down to Oliver's collarbone.

"Don't care," Oliver managed. He ground his head back into the door, arching his neck under Terence's lips. His knees were shaky. Oliver immediately contradicted himself by putting his hands on Terence's hips and walking the other boy backwards until they reached his bed and when they did, Oliver skimmed his hands quickly up over Terence's ribs, up to cup his face and guide his mouth back up so Oliver could properly kiss him again. And again.

Whimpering softly, Terence let himself drown in Oliver's expert kisses. He couldn't seem to get enough, and he sucked on Oliver's lower lip, grabbing his arse and pulling him closer. Their denim-covered cocks ground together, drawing a hiss from Terence as he rocked against the other boy, their bare chests sliding. "Feels good," he breathed, and dove in for another kiss, coaxing Oliver's tongue into his mouth.

Oliver hummed in agreement, stroking his tongue over Terence's, between his teeth. "So good," Oliver said. He let his hands drift down over Terence's bare chest, his fingers rubbing, pressing the warm skin, tracing the shape of the bones underneath. He made it to the waist of Terence's jeans and started fumbling, finally getting them open so he could push his hand inside. Oliver moaned as he rubbed Terence through his pants, learning the shape of the other boy as best he could with thin cotton in the way.

Echoing Oliver's moan, Terence pushed against Oliver's hand, his hips working slowly, hands clenching on Oliver's arse. "Oh," he breathed, just to have another noise to make. Then his brain, sluggish with desire, caught up, and Terence fumbled with Oliver's flies, pushing the denim aside to reach in and return the favour. Oliver was hot and hard against his palm, and Terence's breath stuttered as he thought about how _good_ it would feel to have that inside. The kiss broke, and Terence pressed their foreheads together, trying desperately to remember how to speak enough to beg for more.

"God," Oliver said, panting hard. He kissed down Terence's neck, his chest, then dropped to kneel at Terence's feet. Oliver pushed denim and pants out of his way and leant in, nosing at Terence's cock, closing his eyes to savour the heat coming off Terence in waves. With his eyes shut Oliver could smell the sharp musk of need surrounding him and he breathed it in, clenching his teeth against the sudden urge to cry. Terence didn't smell at all like Bill. Deliberately Oliver opened his mouth and sucked Terence down, blinking rapidly and then leaving his eyes open, refusing to think, to remember. Bill was the past, and Terence might be his future. Oliver used his tongue to learn the shape and texture of Terence's cock, finally letting his eyes close again, swallowing against the soft head as it hit the back of his throat.

"Oliver!" Terence's fingers curled, knotting in Oliver's short hair as he cried out, not caring if all of Gryffindor House was on the other side of the door. Looking down, Terence hissed in pleasure as he watched Oliver slowly bob his head back and forth. He squirmed, kicking off his shoes and denims, his soft cotton boxers tangled in the mess as he widened his stance and moaned.

Oliver kept bobbing, picking up speed as he lost himself in the pleasure of pleasuring someone else. He loved hearing the noises Terence made, loved the way long fingers moved through his own hair, loved the need building in his gut as he sucked and licked and moaned. He put his hands on Terence's hips, turning him and coaxing him to sit on the bed even as he kept sucking.

Terence spread his legs wide and released one of his hands from Oliver's hair. He leant back slightly and braced his weight, grabbing at the covers of Oliver's bed as he moaned again, thrusting up and into the amazing feel of Oliver's mouth. He could come just like this, Terence knew, and the knowledge made him shudder deliciously. But at the same time, he wanted more; more kisses, more touching, more of the way Oliver felt against him. It had been ages since he'd been with someone he even liked, and Terence had had a crush on the other boy since halfway the year previous. "More," he finally said, breathless with want. " _More_."

"More," Oliver agreed as he reluctantly pulled his mouth free. He kissed up Terence's body until he reached his chin, and bit him lightly, then crawled over Terence to lay on his back on the bed. "C'mere," he said, and reached for Terence. "Kiss me."

Instead of obeying right away, though, Terence crawled over and kissed the firm, rippled plane of Oliver's stomach, hands tugging at jeans and pants as he scooted back, stripping Oliver down so they were both equally naked. Terence licked his lips as he looked at Oliver's cock, wanting to feel it between his lips, wanting to taste the other boy. But Oliver wanted to be kissed, and Terence was rapidly becoming addicted to those kisses, so he just smoothed his hands up Oliver's hips, over his waist and across his chest, straddling the Gryffindor and grinning down at him. "I want to lick you all over," Terence murmured, blushing at how much he _meant_ it, and ducked quickly to press their mouths together in a hot, deep kiss.

Oliver kissed him back, his hands clenching on Terence's hips. "I'll let you," he said, grinning as he kissed Terence again and again. He lifted his hips up to rub his cock over Terence's arse and gasped softly. God, it felt so good to be with someone again, to have a solid body under his hands, pressing him into a mattress. "I want you," Oliver mumbled, and then he moaned.  
"Yes," Terence whinged, squirming on top of Oliver. At this point, he very nearly didn't care how Oliver wanted it, so long as there was more and _soon_. " _Please_."

Sitting up, Oliver adjusted Terence in his lap and wrapped his arms around him. "Yes," he agreed into another kiss. He couldn't stop _tasting_ Terence, even as he thought absently that there hadn't been nearly enough kissing with Bill. Oliver shuddered and broke the kiss, burying his face in the crook of Terence's neck. "I have lube in the night table," Oliver said, holding Terence tightly. He panted against Terence's neck, then kissed up the length of it to nip at his ear. "Please?"

Terence held still for a moment, breathless at the idea. He'd thought, at most, there would be rubbing, kissing, sucking... but not... Eyes fluttering shut, Terence groaned and nodded, sticking his hand out and Summoning the lube. As soon as the tube smacked against his palm, Terence had it opened and was slicking up two fingers, groaning in pleasure as he breached himself, stretching as quickly as possible.

"Oh." Oliver was confused for several long seconds. He could tell Terence had his fingers in himself, working them in as he stretched himself, but... "I told you I hadn't topped," Oliver whispered. He kept nosing at Terence's neck and ear, unable to stop touching and kissing the other boy in spite of his confusion.

"S'okay," Terence breathed, and then moaned softly as he added a third finger. "I've bottomed." It was sweet, he dimly noted, that Oliver was warning him. But then the time for thinking was over, and Terence pulled his fingers free, stroking and lubing Oliver's cock as quickly as he could. He kissed along Oliver's neck, his jaw, sucked on his lower lip, grunting softly from the need to be filled and soon. "How... how do you want me?"

Oliver's eyes were still rolling from the hard strokes of Terence's hands over his cock. "Um," he said dumbly. "I don't know? How do you like it?" He didn't really want to top, wanted the push and stretch of a cock inside him, but he _needed_ desperately, and would do what Terence wanted so he could come. So _they_ could come.  
Terence didn't even have to think about it. "On my back," he murmured against Oliver's mouth. "Hard."

"Okay." Oliver leant forward, taking Terence down with him. He wrapped a hand around his cock and put it carefully at Terence's hole. "Tell me if it hurts," Oliver said firmly. God, he was scared. With a shiver, Oliver pushed slowly into Terence, working himself in with short strokes. Terence was tighter even than Angie had been, and Oliver bit his lip as he finally slid fully in. " _Fuck._ "

Oliver reached down and wrapped one hand around Terence's thigh, lifting it up around his hip as he started to thrust with slow shallow strokes. "Fuck," he said again. "Okay?"

" _Yes_ ," Terence hissed, arching up and moaning. He felt absolutely brilliant, stretched and full and pressed into the bed, and he ran his hands up and down the strong, muscled length of Oliver's back. "Fuck yes. Now, _move_."

"Okay," Oliver said a third time, and moved. His mouth fell open and his eyes crossed as he thrust again and again, pushing in harder and faster as he began to lose control. The need burned through him, coiling in his stomach and sparking up his spine. His head hung forward and he braced his hands on Terence's thighs, holding him open as he fucked him. "Oh my god," Oliver panted.

Reaching between them, Terence palmed himself and yanked, _hard_ , on his own cock, tugging and stroking and not being remotely gentle as he moaned obscenely, groaning about how this was better than he'd thought it would be, about how amazing he felt, how brilliant Oliver was, how he wanted more, how close he was, so close to coming all over them. And then Terence gave a strangled sound, his back arching as he came, clamping down around Oliver and stars going off in his vision, the force of his orgasm so strong it didn't even occur to him to be embarrassed about coming so quickly.

Oliver yelled as Terence came, squeezing his cock almost painfully in the process. "Holy fuck, holy fuck," Oliver groaned and thrust a couple more times into the tight heat of Terence's body before following him over the edge, shaking as he came. He collapsed onto Terence, still twitching. "Better than you thought it'd be?" Oliver asked, wheezing. "You said you'd bottomed." Oliver nuzzled at Terence's neck, licking the sweat from the length of it.

Terence snorted and weakly smacked Oliver's shoulder. "Hadn't bottomed for _you_ ," he said lazily, not really paying attention to what he was saying. He felt indescribably brilliant, and ridiculously pleased with himself. "Thought about it plenty for months, though."

"Oh yeah?" Oliver grinned. He winced as he pulled free of Terence's body and settled himself comfortably at his side. Curling himself around Terence again, Oliver yawned and nestled his face into Terence's neck. "Wasted a lot of time, then."

"Yeah," Terence agreed vaguely, cuddling close. He bit his lip and ran his fingers along the curve of Oliver's bicep. "Do you... do you think we could do that again, sometime?"

"Oh yeah," Oliver said, a definite statement instead of a question this time. He was vaguely aware he'd repeated himself a lot since telling Terence he was queer, and it made him grin against Terence's skin. He did, however, have just enough presence of mind to realise that _you make me stupid_ wasn't perhaps the best compliment to give. With another yawn, Oliver mumbled, "Maybe you can top next time."

"Maybe," Terence mumbled. "Don't really top much. Like being fucked more." He yawned and waved his hand to close Oliver's curtains. The afternoon's classes could go hang as far as he was concerned just now. "Feel absolutely brilliant, Wood. Hope your dorm mates won't mind a snake in their room for a while longer..."

Oliver smiled. "We won't tell 'em," he whispered. "Yet."


End file.
